


Defenders Of The Multiverses Unite (TC/V/H-M/LOK/Other)

by CoolStar69



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Final Fantasy, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Kingdom Hearts, Thundercats (2011), Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Final Fantasy - Freeform, Gen, Thundercats - Freeform, Voltron, he-man - Freeform, kingdom hearts - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: Voting is now closed.The fandom listed doesn't mean that they are the only ones as I continue on writing this I might add more but right now these are the important ones.Fandoms that will be in it:VoltronThundercatsLegend Of KorraHe-ManKingdom HeartsB.O.C:Lion-oShiroSoraBolinAdam (He-Man)





	Defenders Of The Multiverses Unite (TC/V/H-M/LOK/Other)

**Same warnings as before, Violence, maybe strong Language, possible occ-ness but I don't think I will be doing anything that has to do with sex (willing and none willing so you won't have to worry about).**

**Btw I'm sure those that know me already know this but I will be writing this differently so stuff that happened in the show won't really happened here, events will be different how and when they happened will be different or probably won't even happen in the first place. Cause I like trying to change things up and see how it might work so hopefully it all plays out as well as it does in my head ^^**

**________________**

 I was doing maintenance on the gummi ship with Chip and Dale when all of a sudden the ship started shaking and moving funny. "What is Sora doing?" I frowned while Chip and Dale shrugged.

 

"We'll go check"  They ran off to go check while I sat there thinking if maybe I should go as well... they don't need an extra just to find out if Sora turned the wheel wrong but what if he- 

 

"Ah" I fell to the ground when the ship jerked as if something crashed into us and did it hard. Oh god, I think I figured the reason to why Sora was shifting the ship the way he was... 

 

I tried to grab onto something as we took hit after hit, I was getting knocked around like crazy to the point where my hair fell loose from my hair tie. Soon I heard Donald on the voice comm yelling at me I suppose me since Chip and Dale along with Sora and Goofy were already up there with him to sit down. 

 

It also felt like the ship was warping and shifting it's shaped hell it even looked like that but I wrote it off as me going crazy after getting banged upside the head a shit ton of times which was probably affecting my vision.

 

Unknown to me since I didn't pay all that much attention to where I was being thrown around that I was near the bay doors and I shouldn't want to be near that and before I knew it we took another hit only it was worse than before and apparently it was just bad enough to cause the doors to open.

 

I released a scream even though it was useless, I doubt they would hear me in time as I lost my grip and went flying out, I thought for sure that I was going to die as I was sucked out though I didn't see anything due to having closed my eyes from the fear.

 

I felt so cold and alone plus a strange pulling feeling but I don't know how to quite explain it. Nor do I know if it's an unusual feeling or not since Admittedly this is a first for me so I don't know what I should be feeling right now other than absolute fear and hatred for how my life has been.

 

Jealous, never been in a relationship before, my first and only kiss was from a stupid accident that shouldn't even count, zero friends well I think maybe Chip, Dale, Sora along with Doland and Goofy are but I never bothered to ask if we were.

 

My life was going to end here and now, and I didn't want that but there's nothing I can think of doing unless someone finds some way to help me. 

 

I exhaled ready to accept that I was going to die-wait....something doesn't feel right I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by something weird until a bright flash and the next thing I know I'm falling from the sky.

 

A bright and blue pretty sky. I'll admit I was probably in the gummi just a little too long so seeing a bright sky was a nice change and since the last place we visit was Halloween town which was not known for its bright sunny sky and beautiful rainbows...

 

I didn't get enough time to admire the beauty of the blue sky due to one simple fact... I'm still falling to my demise but at least the last thing I was going to see was the sky. I smiled knowing that even though I mostly stayed into doors back home due to helping out around the shop than when I went with Sora to  **see** other worlds and help make the place better I still... pretty much stayed in the ship.

 

Checking things here and there to make sure they worked, I didn't want anything to fail on my watch otherwise what is my worth of even being there? I can't kill the heartless, I'm not strong like Sora or good at magic or fighting all I can really do is fix things.... and even back home I wasn't the best at that.

 

Cindy was and as much as I wanted to hate her for that I couldn't so instead I became her-self proclaim rival and because of that I devoted much of my time trying to better my craft, and that means little socializing (besides the people coming to me to fix stuff of course) and less going outside. 

 

Even though I was falling I'm pretty sure I was hearing something that sounded kind of funny but that could be the harsh breeze well, I was until I felt someone wrap their furry arms around me before my vision became swirly.

 

"Are you alrigh-what are you?" I heard what at first sounded like a concerned male but then later took a left turn to confusion town as he asks me what was I? I couldn't really tell who they were or what they looked like due to still being dizzy but I could make out their colors. They were...  a creamy and gold? Colored male with red hair and very blurry green eyes well it wasn't just his eyes that were blurry everything about him looked blurry, and they had what felt like the world most hairiest hands along with sharp feeling nails...Almost claw-like.

 

"Lion-o who did you catch-Whoa" I heard more people come along just as my vision cleared and I was finally able to see them all so clearly and they looked like a furries wet dream.

 

The one holding me looked like a humanoid lion and the woman a humanoid cheetah, the one next to her a tiger looking man and the one next to him a panther after that it was two kids who I couldn't tell exactly what they were.

 

But they were also some type of feline so I guess it doesn't matter on rather or not I can identify what breed of feline what I should instead be trying to figure out was were the friend...or foe?

 

I mean this Lion boy just saved me but that's not a guarantee that he's a good guy, he could have done it just so he could uh eat me? Or is that just kinda messed up assumption? 

 

Not that it really matters I guess so long as it just stays as a thought in my head and I never bring it up, I should be good, breaking from my thought to be more aware of them I noticed that they all were looking at me like I was some weird creature.

 

And let's be honest I probably was to them and I would probably be freaking out if I hadn't seen a living skeleton and other unusual shit so this, this is nothing... though I'm slightly worried that they might have the taste for human flesh but I'm  **tooootally** not basing that on the fact that they are  **ALL** humanoid version of an animal that eats people maybe not often but still it happens.

 

The two young ones were looking all around me, poking and touching me in awe and wonder as they stared at me with curious eyes, questioning what I was exactly.

 

"So are you going to answer our question?" I huh'd as I was too busy trying to dodge the kids sharp nails from touching me again cause it kind of hurt, I bruise pretty easily.

 

"What exactly was your question?" I smiled a pretty dumb looking smile, my guessing as they re-asked their question as I thought about how to answer that as honestly as possible without having to put too much effort into explaining it.

 

"I'm a human" The little cat boy perked up along with the girl.

 

"Ooo what's that?" The boy asked. Eyes shining bright, the same look I get when I see something that I don't know about but I'm filled with such wonder and joy to solve it.

 

"It's uh my species much like how you guys are what you are" Oh god I'm clearly not doing this right."Which by the way what are you?" I was pretty curious as to what their kind was called, I figured I might as well learn it while here along with a bunch of other stuff might not get the chance too later when Sora comes finds me.

 

"We're Thunderian and our names are-"  The older female was about to give me their names until the younger one spoke up thus interrupting her from going any further in her introductions. 

 

"I'm Kit" She pointed to herself energetically while the boy jumped in as well. "And I'm Kat" I tried not to laugh at the pun to their names but I managed to hold it in as I nodded to show that I got it while Cheetah rolled her eyes before now seeing that she can finish her introduction.

 

"As I was saying, I'm Cheetara" She placed her hand flatly in between her breast before moving it open palm towards the Tiger looking dude. "Tygra brother to King Lion-o" She pointed to the Lion dude than to the buff guy. "Panthro" 

 

"And you are" I looked between them considering if I should give them my name.. I didn't see why not so far that's what Sora's been doing so why not me too? 

 

"I'm ______" I did my best to offer a friendly enough smile as Kit and Kat advanced towards me.

 

"Where are you from ____?" I can already tell that they are just going to be bombing me with questions.

 

"Well originally Insomnia but I soon moved to Destiny Island" I was mixed on the moving cause on one hand I could go someplace new where maybe I can step out of Cindy's shadow and into my own light but on the other, I would lose the few friends I had... which was really only one person and it was one of the customers that would come in often more than others. I use to joke about how he was the one that practically kept our business open, most people preferred Cindy's place.

 

They looked to one another not saying a word but looking like they don't recognize the name which they shouldn't it's not on this world. They soon turned back to me with Lion-o stepping forth. 

 

"Insomnia where is that? I don't think I have ever heard about it before nor have we ever seen anyone that looks like you"  Tygra took place in the conversation now with his brown eyes narrowed.

 

"I don't think anyone has heard of such a kingdom or even your species which means you are lying or none of those things are from here" He raises one hand in correspondence to each sentence. He looked at me dead serious with his question, wanting the honest truth no lies or slightly derailed truth.

 

"You are right on the last one none of those things are here because I'm not from this world, something happened I don't exactly know what but I assume that my friend came across a bunch of meteors and they were more than he could handle. Next thing I know I was sucked out when the doors opened all of a sudden and then somehow brought here" I placed my hand to my chin in thought as I tried to think how in the heck did that happen? 

 

We were in space not really near any planets or worlds as far as I knew and even then we weren't flying close enough for me to be pulledyet here I fell without burning to a crisped to a world and one that I don't think has been discovered yet I don't know I'll have to check the databooks later when Sora finally shows up.

 

I deiced to voice my inner thoughts and asking a few things from them. "In all honestness, I don't know how I'm still alive, I should have burned upon entering the atmosphere of your world or died from being exposed to space without any protection" I was only wearing a sports bra and baggy pants with combat boots not exactly space armor or magic properties so yup should have been long dead. "But I didn't, that's just beyond strange and I have no way to figure out why or how not with what I do know so I need to know Lion-o how did you know that I was up in the sky?"

 

"I didn't scream which maybe I should have but I didn't I remained silent the whole time and not only that how much of my falling did you see? Was there anything strange?" A thoughtful expression came upon his face as he thought back to when he spotted me.

 

"Well I didn't see anything strange but I did hear something weird but I don't know how to explain it really" He rubbed the back of his neck. "It sounded like a rip? But from the sky" He pointed up. "I thought that was a weird thing to hear from there especially from the sky so I looked up hoping to see the source but instead saw someone falling from the sky with nothing to hint to why or how? I wasn't sure if you could do anything to save yourself so I intervene, taking it upon myself to help you" A rip? From the sky? Now that's weird but I don't know what could have caused it... 

 

I decided to look myself over to see if I ripped my clothing perhaps maybe that was what he heard but saw nothing on the outside so it could be my underwear. But there was no way in hell I was checking that with them watching. 

 

"Okay that's interesting to know but I don't know how to connect it to any of my knowledge at least not now I'm still missing a piece to the puzzle" I thought it over and over on how to fit the pieces but as I said I need more, I'm missing a lot of pieces or a really big one that's the bridge to the bits I do know. I bite my lip as another thought came to mind and I didn't want to ask it cause I didn't want to be a bother but I have no choice, I have zero knowledge of this place and of the other beings that reside here so if I plan on surviving long enough for Sora to find me then I need to stick with my best chance of survival.

 

I took a deep breath before asking my question. "I want to know if I could travel with you guys? I don't know anything about this place and I don't think my chances of survival are good on my own, I won't be with you for long don't worry I just need to travel with you long enough till my friends find me which I'm sure won't be long" I hope.

 

"You can travel with us for as long as you need but we are on a dangerous quest" Lion-o agreed but warned me of the dangerous while Tygra didn't seem to like the idea as he pulled him aside.

 

I'm sure he was more than likely trying to talk Lion-o out of letting me tag along for the time being but Lion-o seemed to have his mind set on it, I'm not sure out of kindness or because he thinks I may be of use which I don't know if I can be. I'm not a fighter my role with my team was always the fix it girl but I did have a stun gun rather or not if it will be any use I don't know. They could be way stronger than what my gun puts out. 

 

Another reason why I should travel with them they look like they can handle themselves in a fight and that's just what I need right now. They were going on for a while until Cheetara went over and said something that caused Lion-o to smirk at Tygra who glared at him in return.

 

"Well, ______ welcome to the team er well temporally" Lion-o held out his hand which I took and we shook. I was sort of looking forward to traveling with them but I really want to join back up with Sora again back on the gummi where I felt safe.

 

But let's hope that a little adventure doesn't hurt anyone......

 

**______________**

**This feels too fast paced to me but I'm not sure if it's just me or not.**

**Author's Note:**

> Voting is now closed.  
> The fandom listed doesn't mean that they are the only ones as I continue on writing this I might add more but right now these are the important ones.
> 
> Fandoms that will be in it:
> 
> Voltron
> 
> Thundercats
> 
> Legend Of Korra
> 
> He-Man
> 
> Kingdom Hearts
> 
>  
> 
> B.O.C:
> 
> Lion-o 
> 
> Shiro
> 
> Sora
> 
> Bolin
> 
> Adam (He-Man)


End file.
